1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
An input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch panel by an input device, such as a stylus pen, or a finger has been applied to various electronic appliances. Various types of touch panels may be provided depending on positions of transparent electrodes formed in the touch panels. For example, the transparent electrode may be directly formed on a cover window.
The cover window is provided thereon with a substrate, and sensing and wire electrode may be formed on the substrate. The substrate may be provided at an edge thereof with a ground electrode to suppress electro-static discharge (ESD) applied from an outside.
Although the ground electrode is formed in an unactive area having the wire electrode, an area for the ground electrode is increasingly reduced as the unactive area is gradually narrowed. In other words, although the efficiency of the ground electrode is provided in proportional to the width of the ground electrode, the unactive area of the touch panel, e.g., left and right Bezels of the touch panel are widened if the width of the ground electrode is increased, resulting in increased left and right Bezels.